


stay

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: Next in line for the throne, Prince Chanyeol of Reind decided to spend his last months of freedom riding across the Empire, before the wedding bound him in Reind. During his stay in the city of Brimrock, he happened to meet a certain priest of the Entity of Night. Things were not the same, anymore.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamleegracey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/gifts).

> *yells into the abyss*
> 
> Written for Yeolliepopday exchange Round 4
> 
> Revealed 26.9.2019

_ Brimrock _

Chanyeol’s eyes followed the path, the sign pointing towards a spiraling road, descending down the hillside. Knowing Brimrock resided in a valley surrounded by tall pines, overlooked by the mountains, Chanyeol’s mood was bright. 

“Let’s go, Runi,” Chanyeol smiled, pressing his shins against her sides. Getting to his destination after days of riding was a good feeling. Runi threw her head around, gaiting forwards.

Runi had been a gift from his father almost two years ago, when he turned eighteen. Almost a grown man, yet without responsibilities. Chanyeol recalled the years with fondness. It had only been a few years, yet he missed the period in his life. Carefree, was how he would describe it.

Chanyeol let Runi gait along the path, leaning back to make her job a little bit easier as it came to a decline, Runi’s step now heavier, clunkier and harder to balance on.

Looking around, the tall pine trees sparsened, the early morning sun seeping through the trunks, casting long shadows on the gravel road ahead. Chanyeol was far from home, yet the sight was oddly familiar. 

The path made a steep turn, the pines now sparse enough to see the hillside where the town of Brimrock resided in all of its glory.

Brimrock’s walls were a sight. They were nothing compared to the walls of Reind, but still towered high in the distance, climbing high alongside the hill, red in color. It resided at the end of the valley, perched up on a flat ledge, as were its fields. 

He would want to stop for a moment to admire the view, if he was not ravenous from the ride. The first thing he would be doing inside the walls, was to find a place to eat and satiate his hunger.

Chanyeol descended the steep hill, taking the longer route circling the perimeter of the town, skirting around the edge of the valley.

With the day still young, the roads leading there were empty, save for a mill beside one, bustling with workers. Chanyeol rode past the building, admiring the height of the mill. The people of Reind preferred water mills, as the winds were either too strong or blowing from the wrong direction. 

Now close enough to the city to see its entrances properly, Chanyeol stopped to think for a moment. Cities usually had several entrances, but Chanyeol only saw two. The other one was clearly the main entrance, the gates grandiose, guards walking along the path towards it.

Chanyeol headed for the side entrance, preferring to avoid crowded places. He did not know if the main entrance was one, but he would not take the risk.

Dismounting Runi to lead her the last stretch of the road, Chanyeol took in the walls surrounding the city. The entrance he was headed was guarded too, but only one man was beside it. 

Chanyeol stopped abruptly, bringing Runi to a halt. There was something off about it all. 

The man standing by the tall door squared his shoulders. He would look intimidating, if Chanyeol did not see through his facade. He had the type of expression that promised trouble. Tugging on Runi’s reins, Chanyeol walked the last stretch to the entrance.

Truth was, Chanyeol did not want any trouble. If the man was not of the reasoning kind, he would be in trouble.

The guard scowled, looking Chanyeol up and down. “No entry.”

“Oh?”

“Orders. No one in before noon.”

Chanyeol wanted to chuckle at his previous worry. The guard was nothing but a man with a superiority complex, ready to bully travelers. Those were bad for business. Tilting his head to the side, Chanyeol tugged Runi closer. “Whose orders?”

The guard had a flash of seething rage in his expression, quickly concealed with the previous scowl. His behavior would not be tolerated in Reind for one second. He would be kicked out of the guard the instant he turned away travelers without explanation. “Mine!”

Chanyeol looked the man up and down in turn. He did not look particularly important. “And who are you? Do you respond directly to the higher ups?”

The guard stuttered, reeling back. The next answer he spat out with even more wrath than before. “You—” 

Chanyeol smiled, tilting his head to the other side. He had had his fair share of disputes with guards who tried to hold him contained inside the palace. If just talking would not help, his status would. Maybe that would knock the guard down a notch, so no one else had to deal with his bullshit.

“No entry!” he repeated, not furthering his point in any way.

Sighing heavily, Chanyeol gave up with the fair game. He had, really, really hoped he would not have to do what he was about to, but he was hungry, tired, and wanted in already. He slid a hand into his pocket, searching for the ring he kept there. “You’re not being very subtle about that knife, you git. I could arrest you for threatening a guard, you know?”

Chanyeol shook his head and lifted a hand in front of his face. Insulting a member of the crown family would warrant him a year in prison. He amused himself with the thought of it for a moment as he slipped the ring on his finger. Also, who kept a knife in their pocket?

“As Prince Chanyeol of Reind, I order you to let me in.” He stood up to his full height, bringing his shoulders back. The fact that he was considerably taller than the guard had Chanyeol sneering. “Unless you want you and your whole family beheaded,” he added, nudging his head towards the ring the guard kept in his left thumb. It had a coat of arms, which meant it would not take long to find out who he was.

The man swallowed, taken aback by Chanyeol’s quiet voice, staring at the ring on his finger. Chanyeol smiled sweetly. “If you so much as whisper of my presence, I will call the royal guard here. Understood?”

It took the man a while to regain his composure and utter out any kind of response. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Pushing past the man, Chanyeol slid the ring off his finger, entering the city of Brimrock. 

He swore under his breath, tugging Runi forwards. Oh, how he wanted to punch the man in the face. Doing his job was one thing, harassing people another.

The next thing he should do was to find a place to stay and eat. Reind was thrice the size of Brimrock, and Chanyeol had no idea if the inns were packed. They were in Reind all throughout the year, so Chanyeol was fearful that he would not have a place to stay. Riding three nights in a row would not be good for Runi, nor himself.

He turned towards the center of the town, looking for a marketplace. Those were the best for talking to people, and getting important information. Just what Chanyeol needed. Runi was wary of the narrow roads as she walked right behind Chanyeol, her shoes clanking against the cobblestones.

“A-ha!” 

The narrow gaps between the buildings opened, revealing a large open square, the marketplace situated at the end of it. Heading towards it, Chanyeol took in the morning sun, the bustling people, the freedom he had traveling alone, as no one else but Chanyeol of Reind.

If a certain guard kept his mouth shut, that is.

Chanyeol circled the left side of the marketplace, letting his eyes rove over the crowd, taking in the atmosphere of the city.

As he walked by a stall, a glass flask with a leather sleeve caught his eye. He would have a use for that. Chanyeol stopped by the stall, staring at the flask for a moment.

“How much for that?” he asked the merchant behind the counter, an old, wrinkled man. 

“Depends on which currency,” he answered.

“I have a bit of everything. State your price.”

The merchant crooned, rubbing his hands together. “I like the Emperor’s face. Four.”

Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow. If Brimrock already used their currency, it meant they weren’t as hostile as he thought they would be. “Three.”

“Alright, traveler. It’s a deal. If you want something to fill it, the brewery West from Brimrock makes the best whisky you’ve ever tasted.”

“Brimrock’s best, Dew’s brewery. I have a bottle or two back home,” Chanyeol teased, reaching into Runi’s saddlebags.

“Excellent, excellent!” the merchant laughed, reaching under the table, pulling out a similar flask. “What are you doing in Brimrock?”

“Nothing special. Just wandering around, before the inevitable,” Chanyeol answered, digging up three small coins from his purse, handing them to the merchant.

“Honor to cross paths, traveler!” the merchant greeted, grinning from ear to ear as he pocketed the money. “I am assuming your days of freedom are limited?” he asked, a hint of compassion in his voice.

Bowing his head, Chanyeol put the flask in Runi’s saddlebag, along with the purse. “The wedding is in three months. Thought I ought to explore before I have someone to miss me back home,” he said, giving Runi’s muzzle a rub.

“Wise words, traveler. What do you call home?”

“Reind. Lived there all my life.”

“Oh, wonderful! I’ve heard many good things. I hope our town compares to the city,” the merchant smiled, leaning against his stand.

“Nothing to complain of the place, yet! Though I was called a git by an overworked guard,” Chanyeol laughed.

“We have those, unfortunately. Don’t let them get to you.” The merchant’s voice was fond, like a pat on the back. Paternal. Chanyeol decided he liked him.

Chanyeol looked around, nodding at the advice. He should take the opportunity to ask of the town, while the merchant has no other customers. “Tell me, where should I head to for a good meal and a warm bed?” 

The merchant did not bat an eye before answering, “Oh, you should head to the Temple! The priests will make sure your visit is satisfactory. They’re always eager to sit down with someone who has tales to tell. For free, even, if you help them with their errands for your time there”

Chanyeol nodded thoughtfully. A free bed in exchange for some physical work did not sound all that bad. “This Temple...In whose honor has it been built?”

“Oh, you Northerners. All the Temples built below the Erl River are built for the Entity,” the merchant laughed. “Our Temple dedicates itself to the Entity of the Night.”

Chanyeol remembered the endless lessons he had to endure, learning cultures and religions of all the provinces. It started to resurface. He chuckled. “I should have remembered that. I’ve ridden for days, I am a little off.”

The Southern border was a relatively new part of the empire, only a part of the Union after their crops had died two years in a row and they needed help and protection. It hadn’t even been a decade. Any troops from Reind would likely recognize him, and he had no idea how welcome the new ruler was. “Has there been any royal guards, lately?”

“No, not in a few weeks. They stop by occasionally, but they’re more interested in the other cities that are more unstable.”

Chanyeol frowned. “So Brimrock is more or less a safe place?”

“Yes. We are proud of the fact that our city is a good place to live for everyone. Pub fights and muggings are the only crimes common here,” the merchant said, sounding proud of the accomplishment.

Chanyeol made sure to remember to ask around how the system worked. When he would be the Emperor, he could help the problems of Reind—and especially the Northern border—with the information. “Thanks for your time. I’ll head to the Temple.”

“Good luck, traveler!”

Chanyeol smiled and waved at the man, tugging Runi along. At least the people of Brimrock seemed nice. Aside from the guard, though. He huffed, heading to the direction the merchant pointed him towards.  


* * *

The Temple was not at all what Chanyeol had expected.

After ascending the steep hill, Chanyeol was met with a large stone building, different from anything he had seen inside the city walls, 

It reminded him of Reind, of all places. Most of Brimrock’s houses were built of dark wood, with the occasional stone building in the middle. Those were made of red, rusty stone—the same as the walls of the city— built with a strange technique Chanyeol had never seen before. Yet, the Temple was like the buildings back home, dark square stones stacked on top of each other.

If he did not know better, he would have thought the building was a fortress at first glance.

The door of the building was made of the same dark wood as the rest of the city. Chanyeol chuckled at it, sliding off of Runi’s back and walking up to it.

Chanyeol knocked on the door, stepping back to give the door room to open. Some time passed, but Chanyeol did not knock again. He would be answered, in time.

The door opened, a young man in silver robes stepping out. “Welcome, traveler,” he greeted, bowing down with one foot placed in front of the other. Chanyeol had never seen anyone do that, but he figured it had something to do with the region.

Chanyeol smiled, bowing back. The priest did not extend his hand, so Chanyeol kept his at his side too. “Honor to cross paths, Priest. I am Chanyeol of Reind. I was told you have room and food to offer?”

“What you were told is correct. Our Temple will provide whatever a traveler needs. My name is Junmyeon. Shall we start with your horse?” the priest suggested, extending a hand towards the path leading around the temple. Chanyeol nodded, patting Runi comfortingly. “Follow me then, please.”

Junmyeon flourished his silver robes, walking across the path. “Our Temple will take care of you and your horse, provided you respect the Entity and assist Priests to your abilities during your stay.”

Chanyeol nodded. “I will gladly help,” he promised, pulling Runi along with him.

Junmyeon helped him unload and brush Runi, the silence between them comfortable. Runi had her own pen. Chanyeol appreciated that, knowing Runi’s tendency to lash out to other horses if she felt threatened.

“Will she be fed?” Chanyeol asked, brushing through Runi’s tail for the last time before getting out of the pen.

Junmyeon nodded, giving Runi an affectionate pat before closing the pen. “Thrice a day. You needn’t worry.” His nimble fingers closed the three latches, finishing everything up by hanging Runi’s reins on a hook attached to a latch.

“There should be someone inside to take you for a bath, just go in from the door you did and head left,” he instructed, turning around to face Chanyeol. “I’ll be following you shortly.” 

“Thank you, Priest,” Chanyeol bowed and left the stable with his saddlebags hung on his elbow. The leather strap dug into his forearm, probably leaving marks on his shirt. The instructions Junmyeon gave him were terribly vague, and it did not help soothe his nerves. He did not like new places.

He walked inside the stone building, heading left. It was eerily quiet, except for Chanyeol’s soles tapping against the ground. He had no idea how big of a Temple this one was, if he would be encountering any priests, priestesses, or novices along the way.

The hallway took a turn right. Someone was standing facing a door, seemingly pulling it shut. He turned to Chanyeol, placing one foot in front of the other, bowing down. “Good morning, traveler.” 

Chanyeol’s breath got caught in his throat. Junmyeon had been pretty, clear skin and bright eyes, but this Priest was something else. Chanyeol gave a slight bow in turn, swallowing dryly. “Good morning, Priest.”

“Welcome. I have just prepared your room, and I shall be assisting you in whatever ways you need. My name is Yixing.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said, voice rough. “Chanyeol of Reind.” 

Yixing smiled. “Honor to cross paths,” he said and opened the door, holding it open for Chanyeol, trailing in right after. Chanyeol took in his surroundings, setting the saddlebags down by the side of the door. The room was cozy, stone walls, low ceiling, furniture of some dark wood. Reind’s furnishing was of a lighter wood.

Chanyeol tugged open his shoelaces, pulling the long boots off, setting them to the side whilst Yixing stood near him, gaze politely directed away.

“May I assist you to your bath, traveler?” he asked, gesturing with his hands before clasping them together in front of himself. He had pretty fingers. 

“Yes, please,” Chanyeol bowed, turning to Yixing. With a smile, Yixing pressed the door shut and stepped closer. Chanyeol got a good look of his face for the first time. He was handsome. Extremely handsome.

Yixing reached forward, touching the clasp holding Chanyeol’s cape in place. Chanyeol attempted to open it himself, but Yixing pushed his hand away.

“Let me help,” the priest hummed, unlatching the cape, letting it slide down Chanyeol’s back, picking it up to hang it on his arm. “I will take this to be cleaned. You’ll have it back before nightfall.”

“T-thank you,” Chanyeol stuttered, chills running down his spine. He did not try lifting his hands again, keeping them at his side. Yixing undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing the pompous ruffles to the side. Chanyeol hated the ruffles. He would get rid of them the moment he became the Emperor.

Yixing pulled the shirt off him with a swift movement, folding it over his arm. Chanyeol’s undershirt was the one to go next, leaving him bare-chested in front of Yixing. Chanyeol was glad he did not say anything.

Turning around, Yixing placed the items of clothing in a basket sitting on top of a drawer. “Follow me, please,” Yixing said and led Chanyeol to a door across the room. Behind it was a modest bathroom, something Chanyeol would have expected to find in servants’ quarters in Reind. “May I?” Yixing asked, gesturing towards Chanyeol’s pants.

Embarrassed, Chanyeol nodded, unsure of what to do with his hands. Yixing knelt down, tugging the lacings open. Chanyeol, too flustered and confused to say anything, stepped out of his pants, Yixing picking them up from the floor. Not once did he look Chanyeol in the eye. 

Undressing was something not even servants did in Reind, the privacy and modesty of the royals protected and respected. Yixing though, seemed to be used to helping someone out of their attire, moving swiftly, somehow not making Chanyeol uncomfortable.

He got up from the floor, Chanyeol’s pants in hand. The only thing Chanyeol had on were his underpants, slung low on his hips, the drawstring hanging open. “Remove those yourself and hand them over, I shall bring them to be washed. There’s towels and a robe for you to wear for breakfast, we’ll serve it in half an hour. A novice shall lead you there when you are done with your bath.”

“Thank you, Priest.” Smiling softly, Yixing bowed and stepped out of the bathroom, Chanyeol’s clothes hanging off his arm. Grateful for the privacy, Chanyeol let his underpants drop to the ground, picking them up and handing them to Yixing through the door, hiding himself behind it. 

He took a deep breath, closing the door and taking a look at the tub in the middle of the room.

The bath was burning hot, curls of steam rising up to the ceiling, fogging the small windows. Chanyeol slid in, hissing at the temperature. After days of stopping by small creeks to wash up, the hot bath felt like torture.

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol let his head fall back against the tile. After getting used to the temperature, the warm water felt heavenly. He would not be getting up in a while.

* * *

The breakfast the Temple provided for Chanyeol and two other travelers consisted of a hefty bowl of soup, two slices of bread, and a steaming cup of some herbal tea. Chanyeol’s mouth watered at the sight, carrying his tray to the table in the middle of the room, sitting down.

After he had stepped out of the bathroom, a young boy much younger than himself, silently brought him to the right place, skittering away the second Chanyeol dismissed him.

He picked out the spoon, dipping it into the broth. “Damn,” he cursed under his breath after tasting it. The flavor was excellent, the texture pleasant. If everything the Temple provided tasted this good, Chanyeol would be very satisfied.

“Good morning, Chanyeol of Reind.”

Chanyeol turned his head towards the sound, looking up at a face so ethereal and beautiful he could not form a sentence. “G-good morning, Priest,” he stuttered, placing his utensils down and bowing at him slightly.

“Have you perhaps planned anything for yourself after this meal?” Yixing asked, sitting down next to Chanyeol, smoothing down his robes. They were pale lavender, different in cut to the ones most priests donned on their bodies. Chanyeol took a sip of water before answering.

“I have not. May I assist you with something, Priest?” Chanyeol asked, regaining some of his composure.

“You could, yes. We received a shipment of fabrics and I am slightly too lithe to carry all of them,” the priest said, clasping his hands together. So far, every priest Chanyeol had spoken with had done the same. It was quite endearing.

Chanyeol smiled, but his throat felt dry. “I would be glad to help.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol of Reind. Please finish your meal, and then you shall find me behind the East door.”

Recalling the hallways of the Temple, Chanyeol tried to figure out where the priest was telling him to go. He hoped the confusion would not be too evident on his face, as it most often was. “I presume the North door is the main door, so I should head right?”

“Yes.”

“I shall be there as needed,” Chanyeol said, bowing at the priest. Yixing flashed him a bright smile, turning on his heels and walking out the hall. The silver robe flowed after him, light casting orange shadows on it. Chanyeol had never seen a fabric like that before.

His eyes trailed to one of the travelers standing up, following a priest out of the hall, holding his hand.

Chanyeol was left there, heart in his throat, unsure of what he was feeling.

* * *

Arriving at the double doors he presumed to be pointing towards the East, Chanyeol stopped and bit his lip. It was ridiculous, but he felt anxious meeting Yixing. 

Chanyeol stepped outside, shadowing his eyes from the bright sun blaring straight into his face. Yixing stood by the shade of a large tree, looking towards the field opening behind the Temple.

“Good morning, yet again.”

Chanyeol bowed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Good morning. What did you need help with, again?”

Yixing gestured towards a cart left by the side of the door. “To bring these to our rober, nothing else. And fold them, of course.”

Chanyeol stared at the mountain of fabric, panic bubbling up in his gut. He had never folded anything in his life.

Yixing laughed, probably at Chanyeol’s dumbfounded expression. “It’s not that hard. I’ll show you.”

Still dubious, Chanyeol nodded, staring at the mountain of fabric in front of him.

Yixing proceeded to spend the next five minutes attempting to teach Chanyeol the secrets of folding large pieces of textile. 

“No, no, grab that side, that corner—”

“I am sorry,” Chanyeol whined, his head drooping down in defeat. He wondered why Yixing had not yet given up on him. He should.

“Just stand there. Don't move. I will do this,” Yixing sighed in defeat and folded the fabric himself. “Hold it.”

Chanyeol nodded, squaring himself after the humiliation. He cleared his throat, shuffling on his feet as Yixing did all the work by himself.

“What’s your full name?” Chanyeol asked curiously, trying to distract himself from the fact he was entirely useless.. Yixing knelt down, tying a batch of stiffer, already folded fabrics together with a string. 

“Yixing of the Temple.”

“Of the Temple?” Chanyeol asked, confused. Yixing smiled warmly, nodding and pushing himself up. 

“We succumb our identity to the Entity we serve. For that reason, I am Yixing of the Temple,” he explained, folding another long stretch of fabric neatly, placing it on Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol bit on his lip when fingers brushed against his bare skin.

“That does make sense,” Chanyeol said, letting Yixing pile up all the fabric on his arms, standing still and hoping the slippery silk would not slip off.

Yixing’s sweet smile had Chanyeol’s heart jumping in his throat. The pile started veering to the right, Chanyeol only barely managing to save it. Yixing laughed brightly. “Let us take these to Baekhyun,” he said and led Chanyeol across halls and doorways, only stopping at a dead end, a scant little door embedded in the stone.

“Baekhyun!” Yixing called out, knocking on the door. He did not wait for an answer before pushing it open with his shoulder, careful not to let the heap of fabric fall over.

They entered a room low in height, dim in lighting, rolls and piles of fabric lining the walls. It looked homely, and reminded Chanyeol of the basement storage, where the royal tailor kept his stock. He did not miss Reind, yet, but he looked forward to coming home.

“Hi, Yixing.”

Chanyeol turned towards the voice. He had not even noticed the small figure in the middle of the room, surrounded by pillows and a heap of fabric resembling a robe.

“Chanyeol here helped me with your shipment. These fabrics are really pretty!”

Surprised at the pep in Yixing’s voice, Chanyeol almost dropped the pile. He composed himself and nodded his head at Baekhyun. “Chanyeol of Reind. Honor to cross paths. I would bow but I cannot do that without ruining Yixing’s hard work.”

The dim lighting made it hard to distinguish his features, aside from the obvious. Chanyeol squinted, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

A soft chuckle spread across the room. “I am not fit for bowing, either. Do not worry yourself. Baekhyun of Oldwoods. Honor to cross paths.” Baekhyun propped himself up on the pillows behind him, nodding his head, akin to a bow.

“Let’s put these here,” Yixing said, helping Chanyeol place the fabric on top of a table, pushed up against the wall.

Without the heap of fabric distracting his vision, Chanyeol could look around the room. There was a low bunk in the furthermost corner of the room, tucked away from sight. It seemed that Baekhyun lived here, and did not leave it much. Yixing had told him Baekhyun was ill, after all.

“Thank you, to both of you,” Baekhyun said, coughing in his sleeve. 

“How are you feeling?” Yixing asked, plopping himself on the pillows next to Baekhyun. Somehow he made flopping down look graceful, his robes falling neatly around him.

“Better than yesterday, at least.”

“Good.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat, still standing awkwardly beside the table.

“Oh! I forgot something!” Yixing pushed himself back up, scurrying to the door. “Give me a moment. Entertain the guest, Baekhyunnie,” he said and disappeared behind the door.

Dazed and confused, Chanyeol looked after him. Yixing’s personality had turned out to be nothing like Chanyeol had thought before. “Is he...always like that?”

“Yes. Take a seat.”

Doing as told, Chanyeol sat down on the pillows, folding his legs under himself, pulling the sheath to the side. “He’s...strange.”

Baekhyun giggled, nodding in agreement. “He told me to entertain you, but I am afraid I won’t be of much use. I fell ill a week ago, and I am still on bed rest.”

“Get well soon,” Chanyeol said softly.

“I will.”

There was silence as Baekhyun finished a seam. Chanyeol took a deep breath, leaning back on his arm. “How did you end up working here?” 

“The Head Priest took pity on me, when he visited Oldwoods,” Baekhyun answered, the tone of his voice peppy, even if the words were hurtful. “I’ve always been ill.”

Chanyeol frowned. “That's...terrible. I hope you are doing better.”

“I am,” Baekhyun smiled softly. “They take good care of me, here.”

“Do you sew all of the robes yourself?”

Baekhyun smiled, pulling the heap of silk better on his lap, poking the needle in the fabric. “Yes. I do it all, from designing to sewing.”

“Your work is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun mumbled. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Chanyeol was pretty sure Baekhyun was blushing. Chanyeol could not help his smile. He was glad he was not the only one with trouble receiving compliments.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun finished the seam, reaching over to grab a thicker needle, a length of silver string hanging off of it. 

“Could you hold this taut?” Baekhyun asked, moving the heap of silk on Chanyeol’s lap.

A soft knock from the door startled Baekhyun, making him drop the silk, it sliding to the ground.

“Hi,” said Yixing softly, peeking from behind the door. He was flushed, as if he had run the way back.

Picking up the garment, Chanyeol looked up to Yixing. “What was that about?” 

“I’m just...really forgetful. About everything,” Yixing said, wringing his hands together. Chanyeol melted a little inside. “I forgot I had to give our novice his schedule for the day…”

“Ah. Nobody can remember everything. It's alright.” Chanyeol shrugged, pulling the silk taut as Baekhyun requested.

Yixing seemed to collect himself, walking across the room to kneel in front of Baekhyun. Chanyeol turned his head away, letting the two talk in hushed voices about Baekhyun’s health, clearly not meant for his ears.

“Yixing, you’re free after this, right?” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol perked up. Maybe he could spend some more time with him. 

“Yes. I am free at last.”

Baekhyun nodded, sinking into his thoughts for a moment.

“What are you going to do now, Chanyeol of Reind?” Baekhyun asked, picking his work up, his spindly fingers folding the seam over and stitching it to place.

“I have no idea.”

“You should see what the town has to offer,” Yixing smiled. “We might be a quaint little town, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have things worth seeing.” After saying that, Yixing got up and smoothed his robes over his thighs.

Chanyeol had an idea. “Would you mind showing me around? If that’s not too much to ask.” 

Yixing smiled. “I'd be honored to.”

Baekhyun had a playful smile on his lips, gaze flickering from Yixing back to Chanyeol. It promised trouble. Chanyeol did not like it at all. “Enjoy your time together.”

“Oh, we will. Would you want me to show you around now or later?” Yixing said, directing the last question to Chanyeol, who had the decency to be the slightest bit embarrassed.

“I would not be opposed to doing it now,” Chanyeol smiled. He would like to know more of Yixing.

“What have you seen already?” Yixing asked as he led Chanyeol down the path leading towards the city. Chanyeol looked around, taking in the view in front of him.

Chanyeol recalled the first day inside the walls. “Not much. I went through the marketplace, but headed straight here because I was afraid I would not get a room.”

“Oh so you have a lot to see.” Yixing hummed, smiling deviously. “Where do you want to start?”

A rumble from below had Chanyeol flushing bright red. Holding his stomach, he turned to Yixing sheepishly. “Food.”

Yixing laughed. Chanyeol liked the sound. It was soft, airy, but had a braying quality that fit Yixing’s aloof expression. “There is this lady who makes the best dumplings. She has been gone for a while, though.”

“Anything is fine, really.”

“No. I want to take you to the best,” Yixing teased, picking up his pace.

Chanyeol blushed, letting himself fall back. He took the excuse of admiring the waterfall to his right, flowing down through the city, under the stone bridge he stood on. He was developing a huge crush on the priest, which was not a good idea.

He was never good at hiding his emotions.

There was a last stretch of pines after the bridge, and then the path opened, revealing the market behind. It was rather quiet, compared to what Chanyeol saw the other times.

“We have this lady who makes the best dumplings… She has unfortunately been away for a while, but,” Yixing explained, taking a turn right. It led them to a more secluded part of the marketplace, filled with the smell of food. “Oh, she’s back! Would you want to taste some of her dumplings?” 

Chanyeol looked at the direction Yixing pointed at. There was indeed a stand he did not recall seeing before.

“Definitely,” he answered as the smell wafted into his nose.

Yixing walked up to her, leaning against the counter. “Hello, dear,” she smiled, grabbing Yixing’s hand. 

“Good to see you,” Yixing smiled, bowing at her. “I will take the usual.”

The woman adjusted the ribbon around her forearm before disappearing under the stand, coming up with a large basket. Chanyeol realized there was some sort of a fire beneath it, as a billow of steam escaped into the air.

“How many would you like, dear?” she asked, opening the lid, revealing a dozen large dumplings, steaming hot and looking every bit as delicious as Chanyeol had hoped.

“Two for the both of us,” Yixing smiled, already pulling his coin purse from the folds of his robe. 

Chanyeol interjected, grabbing his own. “I can pay.”

“No, you won’t,” Yixing squinted at him. Chanyeol insisted, but got shut down with a glare from Yixing.

“There you go,” the woman smiled, her voice raspy and deep. 

Chanyeol thanked her profusely, holding the bag and looking around the marketplace. He would prefer sitting down, but could not see a bench of any sort.

“The benches are all taken.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. “Follow me,” he said and headed back towards the Temple. Chanyeol trailed right behind. “We can sit here,” Yixing said, tugging Chanyeol to lean on the bridge’s ledge. 

“Oh. Clever,” Chanyeol laughed, handing Yixing his dumplings. “Thank you, Yixing.”

“Anything for a traveler all the way from Reind,” Yixing teased, tearing into the food. “After this, where do you want me to take you?” he asked, disregarding Chanyeol’s embarrassment.

“I am afraid you will have to choose for me.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Chanyeol laughed, opening his bundle, picking out the first dumpling. “Maybe.”

* * *

“Thank you for showing me around, Priest. It was an honor.”

“Anything for a traveler all the way from Reind, remember?” Yixing smiled, leading Chanyeol to the entrance. They had circled the whole town, conversed with the locals, even stepped outside the walls to admire the hillside.

As Yixing opened the Temple doors, Chanyeol thought to ask, “At the dumpling stall… What was that white ribbon for?”

“Around her forearm?” Yixing asked. Chanyeol nodded, stepping inside the Temple walls. “It means someone has lost their partner. She is a widow. It's a tradition in here.”

Chanyeol hummed in his throat and nodded. There was a lot of things his teacher forgoed mentioning in his classes. Yixing would teach him though, so Chanyeol was at ease—even if it meant him having to ask an excessive amount of questions.

Yixing accompanied Chanyeol to his door, walking close enough for their hands to brush together. Chanyeol was not yet quite brave enough to grab his hand, every brush of skin against skin sending sparks along his arm. 

Those were feelings Chanyeol wanted to ignore, yet they were the topmost thing in his mind. Yixing’s aura of confidence and his slight flirting had Chanyeol’s heart in his throat.

Chanyeol steeled himself and grabbed Yixing’s hand, hoping to get some form of revenge. Or, that is what he told himself, even if he just wanted to hold hands. “Is this okay?” he asked, his smile faltering when Yixing bit his lip.

Yixing looked away, clearly thinking of something. At last, right before Chanyeol was about to let go, he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand tighter, flashing a smile. “Yes.”

That brought a smile to Chanyeol’s lips. It stayed there the whole way to his bedroom door. He could not bring himself to look Yixing in the eye, because his stupid grin would give him away.

Yixing kept ahold of his hand, even as Chanyeol stopped and tried to pull his hand away to open the door. 

“Good night,” Yixing said with a smug smile, pressing a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, retreating and disappearing behind the corner in a matter of seconds, his robes flowing behind him. He was gone before Chanyeol could catch up.

Hand touching the spot Yixing’s lips met, Chanyeol realized he forgot to tell Yixing good night back.

* * *

Closing the doors of the stable behind himself, Chanyeol headed for the main entrance. Runi had indeed been taken care of, fed and groomed. He walked along the gravel path, eyes closed, floating in his thoughts. Yixing’s good night’s kiss had kept him awake for hours on end, unable to fall asleep.

The first glance he took at a mirror confirmed the fact he had deep set dark circles rimming his eyes. He did not know how long he had slept, but he knew it was no more than a few hours.

His plan was to avoid Yixing at all cost to save his face, for the days to follow. It was embarrassing, for him to avoid him for days after holding hands with him, but Chanyeol never said his trail of thought—nor his actions— made much sense.

Right as he was about to enter inside the Temple, Yixing barged out, almost colliding with Chanyeol. “Sorry!”

“O-oh.” Chanyeol flushed bright pink, embarrassment curling in his stomach. He grit his teeth, looking away in shame. Apparently, just thinking about Yixing summoned him. Chanyeol sidestepped, letting Yixing come outside. 

Collecting himself, Chanyeol took a deep breath, trying to appear as if seeing Yixing was not the last thing he wanted to happen. “Where are you headed?”

“I was about to go enjoy some tea in the gardens, for the day is so beautiful,” Yixing said, gesturing at the woven basket hanging off his arm. 

Chanyeol smiled, thinking of Yixing sitting amidst flowers, sipping on a cup of tea. He could not think of a sight more pleasing than that. “It’s a lovely day out, yes.”

“Would you perhaps want to join me?” Yixing asked bashfully, hand curling around his bicep, just over the handle of the basket.

“I would love to.” Chanyeol beamed up, embarrassment and plans to avoid long forgotten.

Yixing smiled back, stepping closer and nudging Chanyeol towards the path. Chanyeol swayed on his feet, following him to the wall of the city. There was a small exit— hidden from the eyes of visitors—Yixing opened, letting Chanyeol out first.

A view of fields after fields lining the left side of the valley opened up in front of Chanyeol, the hills to the side growing tall, peaking high. Towering pine trees dominated the view, climbing on the side of them. The right side sloped down, leading to the mouth of the valley, the pine trees greener, less sparse.

It was a breathtaking sight.

“Wow.”

Yixing smiled, leading Chanyeol to a tree, setting the basket down beneath its shadow. “It is beautiful, isn’t it?” he said, spreading the blanket over the tall grass. “It’s unfortunate the city walls hide such a sight.”

Startled from his awed stupor, Chanyeol mumbled in agreement, walking over to help Yixing with setting the blanket. Yixing’s amusement embarrassed Chanyeol. He was sure his ears were red.

Chanyeol sat down, Yixing kneeling beside him and pouring them cupfuls of steaming tea in porcelain cups. Chanyeol wanted to snort. It was too fancy for a tea break outside.

There were things Chanyeol would never understand.

Chanyeol looked over the view, the valley below him, the tall pines, a small lake in the distance. He had not yet explored the valley, but knew he would be doing just that. There was no way he would not go and see everything for himself after experiencing the view before him.

An idea hit Chanyeol all of a sudden. 

“Does the Temple provide meals for any trips a traveler might take?” Chanyeol asked, grabbing his cup. “Thank you.” 

Yixing smiled, standing up and placing the basket beside Chanyeol’s feet, presumably to hold the blanket down. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

Chanyeol smiled, helping Yixing smooth out the blanket, kicking off his shoes to it down. “I want to see the valley myself. I would hate to miss a meal.”

Yixing laughed, flopping down on the blanket—yet doing it gracefully. “Just stop by the kitchens the day before, and alert our cook. He’ll surely prepare something to aid you on your trip.” Pulling the basket closer, Yixing dug out a kettle and two cups, filling them both with steaming tea. “Please get comfortable.”

Chanyeol did just that, folding his legs up under himself. The air smelled like bergamot and vanilla, the scent of the tea wafting in long curls of steam. Yixing, refined as ever, picked up his cup and sipped out of it.

Comfortable silence ensued. 

“You look unwell, Chanyeol,” Yixing pointed out, tilting his head to the side. “Did you have a bad night?”

“I could not sleep. Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? Go take a nap after this. You need it.”

Chanyeol looked away. Anyone else coddling him would have him embarrassed, but Yixing’s care felt good. A little smile crept on his lips. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Yixing took a sip, cradling the cup in his hands. “It is. You’re still young, you should have enough rest.” 

Chanyeol wanted to roll his eyes. 

“How old are you, anyway?”

“Nineteen. Not that young,” Chanyeol defended himself, blush creeping up his neck. Usually, he was calm and collected, but Yixing had him a bumbling mess. The fondness he was developing towards the older man

“Oh you’re still a child,” Yixing cooed. 

Chanyeol wanted to grumble and tell him he was not one, but that would not help his stance. Yixing smirked in victory. He twirled the empty cup in his hand, eyes closed as the sunlight danced on his features, the leaves of the tree casting shadows on his face.

Chanyeol thought he was the most beautiful creature to ever exist.

Too bad there was two rings in his pocket, forcing him to find beauty elsewhere. Three months, he had to enjoy himself. He would make the most of it, even with his growing fondness towards the man beside him.

Yet, he would only hurt himself in the process.

* * *

The bright blue water of the lake was calm, only the slightest ripple of waves hitting the shore. Chanyeol had woken up early, saddled Runi up, and left for the mysterious lake in the valley. It had been tedious, the roads narrow, barely wide and straight enough to be called roads. 

Chanyeol sat on the pebbles, leaning back on his arms to admire the view.

He would have to bring Yixing here. For no other reason than to see him in his purple robes, standing in the water. 

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol imagined Yixing in front of him, staring into the sun. He had an inkling that his infatuation with the priest was a bad idea. Shaking the bad thoughts off, Chanyeol opened his eyes and sighed.

* * *

“You do not have duties today, am I correct?” Chanyeol asked, bringing a spoonful of broth to his lips.

Yixing picked a bit out of his bread, popping it in his mouth. “You are.”

“There is something I’d like to do with you.” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck. He was still sore from the ride the day before, back aching, thighs sore. It was not the worst he had experienced, though.

Yixing cocked his head to the side, placing his bread down. Chanyeol’s eyes followed the movement, biting his lip. “It will take the whole day… but I promise it will be worth it.”

“Now I’m intrigued.” A smile danced on Yixing’s face, and for a moment, Chanyeol forgot how to breathe.

Chanyeol recalled the morning and the night before, how he asked the cooks to kindly prepare for an excursion, woke up early to pack everything, and saddle Runi up for the ride. 

“Can I keep it a surprise? I have everything ready in the stables.”

Yixing looked exasperated, rolling his eyes, but mellowed out at Chanyeol’s soft look. He sighed in defeat. “What will I need?”

“Nothing you do not already have on you. I prepared everything already." 

The surprise on Yixing’s face nearly had Chanyeol cooing in delight. Yixing was so many things, handsome, adorable, and everything in between. 

“I’d be glad to come,” Yixing smiled.

Pulling open the doors of the stable, Chanyeol was greeted by the sight of Runi, her head stuck out. “Miss me?” Chanyeol cooed, walking up to her. She probably had not, after what torture he had put her through riding through dense forest.

“I hope so,” he teased, pulling the pen’s door open. 

“Runi. Don’t be mean,” Chanyeol cooed, tugging the horse forward. He fondly looked at the way Runi skirted Yixing, sidestepping to hide behind Chanyeol. “You’re such an idiot.” Chanyeol patted Runi, making a face at Yixing. “What’s wrong?”

“How will we… I cannot ride,” Yixing blushed, nibbling on his lip. “I thought you were bringing me here to finally let me kiss you senseless, but instead I have to ride?”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to flush. “Well… You could do that when we arrive?” he suggested, praising himself for recovering so quickly. Yixing, for all he was adorable, he was filthy.

“Where?”

Chanyeol laughed at Yixing’s dubious expression. It was easy to fall into banter with him. To laugh and talk freely, without the fear of judgement. “I told you it was a surprise.” 

Yixing shot him the most unimpressed look known to man. Chanyeol laughed again, patting Runi and pulling her from his pen, already saddled up, courtesy of himself.

Moving out of Runi’s way, Yixing stared at Chanyeol as he led her outside.

Sliding his foot into the stirrup, Chanyeol mounted Runi, tightening the saddlebelt one last time. He settled on his place, patting his lap. “Hop on.”

Yixing froze in his tracks. “Where…how?”

“Hop on. I’ll take you on my lap.”

Yixing balked at the suggestion, unable to process it. Chanyeol held in his laugh.

“I cannot!”

“Hush now. Hop on, we don’t have all day!” Chanyeol laughed, extending a hand out for Yixing to hold onto. He pouted, arms crossed, but gave up after Chanyeol sent him his best puppy eyes.

Yixing, who usually was calm and collected, panicked over riding a horse. Yixing, who had Chanyeol blushing with his teasing touches and flirty smiles, clinging tight onto Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

Chanyeol tried to not let it get to his head. He failed.

Settling over Chanyeol’s thighs, Yixing voiced his objections by grumbling into Chanyeol’s neck. He could distinguish several swear words, a call to Entity, among other vulgarities. 

Chanyeol could not help laughing the whole way out of the city.

“How long do we have, still?” Yixing mumbled into Chanyeol’s neck. He had been drawing circles on his shirt for a while now, probably bored out of his mind.

“A few minutes. Is your butt alright?”

Yixing huffed. “No. It hurts. Your thighs are bony. They hurt. And I am facing backwards. I cannot see anything.”

Chanyeol threw his head back and laughed. Yixing, sounding childish and petulant was easily the most amusing thing in a while. “Hush now, it won't be long.”

Huffing again, Yixing hid himself in Chanyeol's chest, staying like that until Chanyeol pulled on Runi’s reins. “Hang on,” he warned before urging Runi forward, the horse hopping over a fallen trunk. 

Yixing's screech had Chanyeol laughing. “Poor thing.”

“What if I had fallen, you monger?” he yelled out, hitting Chanyeol’s shoulder. The calm and collected Yixing, losing his cool over a horse leaping an obstacle.

Chanyeol patted his back reassuringly. “I would have caught you.”

Yixing rolled his eyes, looking around the place. The pines still covered the majority of the view, but Yixing could see the lake peeking from between the trunks.

“You have to slide down first,” Chanyel said, nudging Yixing forwards. 

It took a bit of coaxing, but soon Yixing was down, Runi unsaddled and left to her own means. Chanyeol led Yixing to the shore, breath stuck in his throat. 

“I have never been here…” Yixing gaped in wonder. The view over the lake, the small creeks flowing into it would make anyone lose their breath. “I truly should have. Wow.”

Chanyeol beamed up.

Yixing turned around to see the hills surrounding the valley, only the tops of the mountains visible, Brimrock hidden behind tall pines.

“It’s pretty.”

Pulling off his boots and stockings, Chanyeol walked into the water, dragging his feet along the stones. “It is.”

Yixing wore only sandals, easy to kick off to the side. He did just that, placing them beside Chanyeol’s boots.

“I hope you like it.” Chanyeol kicked the smooth pebbles under his feet, sending ripples across the still surface.

“I do,” Yixing said sincerely, collecting the hem of his robe and stepping into the water. “Thank you for bringing me here, Chanyeol.”

Yixing closed the gap between them, bringing Chanyeol to a kiss, holding him in place with a hand thread in his hair. Chanyeol melted against him, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s shoulders, unable to hold in his dumb, wide grin.

“Mind to accompany me?” Yixing asked, already tugging off his robe, letting it slide open.

“You’re already going in for a swim?”

Yixing cocked an eyebrow, tugging open the drawstring of his chemise. “Of course I am,” he purred, pulling it out from under his robe, tossing it to the side, giving Chanyeol a tortuous view of his flawless body.

Chanyeol took a shuddering breath. To think that Chanyeol had held that body in his arms just a moment before.

Taking a step closer, Yixing reached forward to tug on the lacings of Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol spluttered, pushing Yixing’s hand away. “Are you alright?” Yixing asked softly, taking a step closer. Chanyeol’s breath got stuck in his throat.

“Yes,” he said, swallowing the lump down. Yixing smiled.

“Let me,” he whispered, running his hand up Chanyeol’s chest to the laces of his shirt, tugging them open. The loose shirt fell down his shoulders, hanging off of his arms. The cold pebbles under his feet sent shivers up his body, the water starting to feel warmer.

“Pretty,” Yixing smiled. Blush spread on Chanyeol’s cheeks. He had been called handsome, but never pretty. He decided he liked it a lot.

Yixing unraveled the rest of the lacings, tugging the fabric off, tossing it on the ground ashore as a wrinkled heap. Shivers ran down Chanyeol’s spine.

“Let me.”

Chanyeol nodded, inhaling through his teeth. Yixing looked down, the hem of his robe wet, flowing in the moving water. Yixing did not seem too bothered, kneeling down in front of him, the cold water surrounding him.

The silk around him spread, floating on the water, the lavender darkening to a deeper purple as the moisture seeped in.

“Wait, wait,” Chanyeol stuttered, taking a step back. 

Rolling his eyes, Yixing tugged him back. “Just trust me. You need to relax, take a breath, let me do all the work.”

Chanyeol's breath hitched, heart jumping in his throat. Yixing smiled reassuringly, pulling the lacings of his fly open. Chanyeol was not sure what to do with his hands, so he wrung them together behind his back.

There was the chance of someone seeing them. The thought had Chanyeol scanning the perimeter of the lake, the path they came, amusing Yixing greatly. “So what if someone sees?”

“But—”

“Hush.”

Yixing pulled his cock out, fingers wrapping around the base. Chanyeol, on his way to becoming hard as a rock, hissed at the air hitting his bare skin, the damp spot on his slit freezing. How Yixing could kneel in the cold water, Chanyeol could not understand.

There was a slight tug, getting Chanyeol to step forward, taking a last anxious glance at the path. “Don’t look there,” Yixing reminded, bringing Chanyeol’s attention back to himself.

Sealing his lips around the tip, Yixing looked at Chanyeol through his eyelashes. A broken moan escaped his lips at the lightest touch of tongue, his toes pressing into the pebbles below. Yixing smirked. Smug, he was so smug about it.

Chanyeol groaned, scrunching his brow, looking away.

There was no way he would last long, with Yixing so breathtaking in front of him.

He sunk all the way to the base, hand sliding down from the shaft to his thigh, his neck craning in an effort to get all of it in. A moment and Yixing pulled off, stroking the shaft, rolling his thumb against the sensitive head of his cock.

“Grab my hair.”

“What?” Chanyeol mumbled as a wave of pleasure sent him reeling back, blood escaping his head.

“My hair, Chanyeol. Grab it.”

Threading his fingers into Yixing’s hair, Chanyeol bit his lip. “What if I tug you..?”

“Quiet now,” Yixing hushed, wrapping his lips around the tip again, efficiently shutting him up. Another groan escaped his lips, a shudder ran down his spine.

Yixing’s hands gripped his thighs, digging into the leather, his fingers pressing into the muscles. He was holding Chanyeol up more than keeping himself upright, his hands sliding to the back to bring Chanyeol closer. He made a show of sinking down, his throat fluttering around the head, somehow not gagging him.

“Y-Yixing,” Chanyeol stuttered, letting his hand slide to the nape of his neck, tremors running through his body. This was not what he had in mind, bringing Yixing here. He had thought of them sitting down beside each other, eating the lunch the cooks packed, staring at the beautiful view together.

Chanyeol was not complaining, though.

Yixing hummed around his cock, stroking it a few times as he caught his breath before diving back in.

“Shit—” he cursed, reeling back on his feet, heart pounding in his chest.

“Come on, Yeollie,” Yixing taunted, rubbing his thumb against the slit torturously slow. Shifting his weight, Yixing engulfed the entirety of his cock, choking himself on it, the spasms of his throat feeling like heaven.

“I-I’m—” Chanyeol tried to warn, pulling Yixing off his cock. He panted, staring into his eyes as his chest rose and fell rapidly. 

Instead of jerking Chanyeol to completion, the corner of Yixing’s mouth twitched. He dove forward, sealing his lips around his cock again, sucking harder than before.

His tongue lapped at the underside, saliva dripping down his chin, nails digging into Chanyeol’s thighs. Looking away as to not come yet, Chanyeol whined in his throat, hips tilting.

Grabbing Yixing’s hair, Chanyeol moaned into the air, trying to hold his hips still as he came down Yixing’s throat.

Chanyeol swayed on his feet, almost falling on his ass in the lake. “Oh shit.”

Yixing cocked an eyebrow, using Chanyeol as leverage to get up, the robe hanging heavy and wet off of him. Chanyeol could not help but grin widely.

“You’re such an idiot,” Yixing groaned at Chanyeol’s grinning face. “I hate you.” Yixing had a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned in, stealing a kiss from Chanyeol’s lips.

Too stunned to reciprocite, Chanyeol leaned back after it was over. Yixing laughed, kissing him again, this time threading his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. 

This time Chanyeol was able to fight off the surprise, throw his arms over Yixing’s shoulders, and kiss him senseless.

* * *

“Wake up.”

“No…”

“Get up now,” Yixing groaned, pushing Chanyeol off the bed. As he thumped down onto the floor, his brain supplied him with an explanation. He had a faint recollection of Yixing trying to get him up several times in the span of an hour. It just was not happening.

Chanyeol pouted on the floor, tangled in a heap of covers. “You're so mean.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. He was already dressed, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. With his eyebrow cocked, Yixing looked much more handsome than anything Chanyeol had ever seen before. Perfect, almost. It probably had something to do with the fact Chanyeol was not wholly awake yet.

Getting up with a groan of effort, Chanyeol walked to the closet, pulling out his shirt and pants. He hated early mornings with all he had. Just mornings in general.

As he slipped the shirt on himself, he noticed Yixing staring at his exposed ass, eyes roving over his legs. Yixing bit on his lip, fingers clenching in thin air.

Chanyeol knew that look. It was the look Yixing had ten seconds from ravishing Chanyeol’s poor butt. “I guess we are not going to breakfast,” Chanyeol said innocently, turning to face Yixing, walking to him and tugging on the lapels of his robe. 

Yixing nearly growled, ripping the undone shirt off of Chanyeol’s frame, ripping the cufflinks in the process. “I hate you, for Entity’s sake.”

Chanyeol mourned the loss of his cufflinks for a moment before Yixing yanked him down in a bruising kiss, pushing him towards the bed. They would definitely miss breakfast.

“I hate you so much,” Yixing grumbled, shoving Chanyeol down on the bed.

Yixing shed his own robe, letting it slide in a heap on the stone floors. Staring in awe, Chanyeol lifted his hand to run his fingers along the pale skin, but faltered and stopped midair.

“You can touch.” Yixing grabbed his wrist, taking a step closer, Chanyeol’s hand making contact with his stomach. 

The skin felt just as smooth as it looked, dips and grooves lining the muscles of his abdomen, narrow at the waist, widening a little at the hips. Chanyeol swallowed, running his hand up and down, then curling around his hip bone, pushing aside the chemise still hanging from the sash.

“Pretty.”

“I'll shove pretty up your ass,” Yixing grumbled.

Chanyeol smirked. He thought that after weeks of calling Yixing pretty, he would get used to it. Apparently not. “Please do.”

Yixing covered his face and yelled out in frustration as Chanyeol giggled madly, mainly at the look of exasperation on Yixing's face. Not having breakfast would totally be worth it.

“Please do,” Chanyeol repeated, pulling Yixing's hands off his face, looking up at him with a soft smile. 

Yixing took a deep breath, steeling himself. He pushed Chanyeol over, laying him down on the middle of the bed. “I still hate you.”

“You don’t,” Chanyeol breathed out, voice weak and broken. 

Yixing shook his head, climbing on the bed between Chanyeol’s spread legs, grabbing the pot of salve from the nightstand. Licking his lips, Chanyeol settled on his back as Yixing dipped his fingers in it. Still loose from the night before, Yixing’s fingers slipped inside Chanyeol easily.

“Mhm…” Chanyeol let out, melting against the mattress as Yixing’s fingers worked him open, deliberately avoiding his prostate. “On my stomach,” he mumbled, waiting for Yixing to move so he could roll around.

Pressing Chanyeol down against the mattress with the hand, Yixing climbed over his thighs. Breath caught in his throat, Chanyeol whined softly, rocking back against the pressure of Yixing’s cock. He had discarded the chemise at some point, but Chanyeol had been too distracted and aroused to notice.

“Stop squirming,” Yixing hissed, spreading lube over his cock. Pouting, Chanyeol settled down, hugging a pillow to his chest. “Good boy,” Yixing teased, smacking Chanyeol’s ass with his clean hand.

Chanyeol huffed, shoving his head into the pillows. 

Yixing leaned over Chanyeol, his hair tickling the sensitive skin on his neck. “You like me calling you a good boy, don’t you?” he whispered. “You blush down to your neck, Chanyeollie.”

Mortified, Chanyeol felt the blush spreading even further down. “Stop!” 

“Do you want me to?” Yixing smirked, biting the shell of Chanyeol’s ear gently, his tongue flicking along the tip. 

Chanyeol moaned, shivers running down his spine. He shook his head, eyebrows knitting together. The discomfort of being pinned down was barely there anymore, replaced by the insistent need to roll over and stroke himself to completion.

“Guessed so,” Yixing said, guiding his cock through Chanyeol’s entrance, slowly pressing inside.

Yixing braced his hand on the headboard, the other hand enclosing Chanyeol’s hipbone to keep him in place. He picked up the pace, swearing under his breath as Chanyeol’s whole body tensed, fingers threading into the bedsheet, bunching it beneath his cheek.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispered into the sheets, clenching around Yixing’s shaft. 

Eyes rolling back, Chanyeol let noises of pleasure fall from his lips.

Yixing bent down, breathing straight into Chanyeol’s sensitive ear. A wave of pleasure roared down, a burst of precome soaking the sheets below him, pulsing in need. Yixing chuckled, again right next to his ear. “Sensitive.”

Chanyeol whimpered and forced his hand under his hips, enclosing his throbbing cock, face scrunching up from the discomfort of needing to come. 

Yixing licked along the shell of his ear, punctuating it with a nailing thrust against his prostate, sending Chanyeol sliding up the mattress. 

“Come, Chanyeol.”

Whimpering again, Chanyeol rubbed the pad of his finger against the sensitive underside, shoving his face into the pillow, his tears staining it.

Yixing groaned, his hip bones drilling against Chanyeol’s ass hard enough to bruise. 

White-hot pleasure washed over Chanyeol, Yixing’s thrusts sending him over the edge, soaking the sheets with come spurting out of his trapped cock.

“S-shit—” Yixing cursed, pace stuttering as Chanyeol pulsed around him. Pulling out, Yixing stroked himself over Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol watched as bliss washed over his face, a groan escaping his lips as he came over Chanyeol’s ass and back.

Chanyeol mewled, still trembling from the aftershocks. 

The bed dipped as Yixing collapsed beside him, eyes closed and panting from exhaustion. 

Chanyeol lifted himself up to turn his head towards Yixing. His body felt strange, movements sluggish and slow. They would both need a bath. Chanyeol recalled Yixing tearing his clothes off, the sound of thread ripping and buttons falling on the floor. “Yixing…”

“What.”

“My cufflinks. You ripped them.”

Yixing hummed, cracking his eyes open. “Baekhyun will help you with that.”

“What am I going to say to him?” Chanyeol asked dubiously, cocking an eyebrow at Yixing.

“The truth?”

Chanyeol blushed bright red and shoved his face into Yixing’s pillow.

Chanyeol stayed back as Yixing knocked on Baekhyun’s door. He wrung his hands together, bottom lip chewed red and swollen. “What will I even say to him?” he wheezed, looking down at his destroyed cufflinks.

Yixing turned his head to give Chanyeol a nasty look. “We already went through this conversation.”

“But… Nobody knows we’re together…”

“It’s been weeks. They know,” Yixing shrugged. “Well, at least Baekhyun knows. He knows everything that’s going on in here.”

Chanyeol hid in his hands and whined. “That is not helping!”

“Hush, Yeollie, he does not care.”

Chanyeol whined, hiding behind his hands.

“Yeol.” 

“What?” Chanyeol mumbled from behind his fingers.

“I love you, I really do.”

Beaming up, Chanyeol flushed red. Yixing smiled, pecking Chanyeol’s lips. “You’re blushing,” Yixing whispered teasingly, which did not help the situation at all.

At that moment, the door to Baekhyun’s room opened.

“Finally!” Baekhyun shouted, turning around, taking a few steps and crumbling on the pillows. “I’ve been listening to Yixing complain for _ ages _.”

Chanyeol looked at Yixing, then back at Baekhyun. “Complain?”

“Complain? _ Oh Chanyeol is so hot I want to fuck him over that desk, Chanyeol’s hands are so nice, I want to kiss Chanyeol, I love Chanyeol! _ Imagine hearing that, every damn day!”

Chanyeol turned to Yixing, whose face flushed bright red. Albeit a bit confused, Chanyeol was amused at the fact Yixing and he had had the same thoughts all this time. “Yixing?”

“Yes...?”

Feigning innocence, Chanyeol cocked his head to the side. It was revenge time. “Why haven’t you screwed me over that desk, then?”

The room silenced out. Then, Baekhyun started howling with laughter.

“Finally, finally Yixing has met his match!” he yowled, curling over in mad fits of giggles—loud enough to ring through the hallways of the Temple—hitting the stack of pillows repeatedly. “I have been waiting for this! Waiting!”

Chanyeol turned from Baekhyun to Yixing, who still had a bright blush donning his cheeks. “I am officially, royally confused.”

Yixing blushed more. “I might have… spent a lot of time vocalizing my fantasies to Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun spread his arms in exasperation. “Yes! It’s been torture! It's been weeks! Your lover is filthy, filthy!”

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol squeezed Yixing’s bum. “He is.”

Baekhyun exhaled, pulling his sleeves down. “But, why are you here?” Baekhyun asked, composing himself. His eyes were still red from laughing, a little teary at the corners.

Chanyeol blushed. “Yixing here… is not so gentle with threadwork," he said, showing Baekhyun his ruined cufflinks.

The dirty look Baekhyun gave Yixing was enough to shame even Chanyeol, who was not on the receiving end. “Yixing. Dear. No.” 

Chanyeol took off his shirt as Baekhyun made a gesture at him, giving it over. “It’s fixable,” Baekhyun said after inspecting the sleeves. “But I’d much rather Yixing not _ rip your cufflinks off _ the next time. Please.”

“We’ll see about that,” Yixing smirked. “I won’t make any promises. And, it was Chanyeol’s fault.”

Even as he laughed at Yixing’s teasing, Chanyeol could not help but to feel bad. Lying, was what he was doing. To himself, and to Yixing. 

* * *

Chanyeol’s hands trembled, the weight of the two rings in his hands enough to sag his whole posture. He would have to tell Yixing. 

He did not know which hurt more, the fear of losing Yixing because of his engagement, or because he lied for so long and betrayed his trust. Realistically, there was no difference between the two. He would still be heartbroken.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Hiding the rings in his palm, he screwed his eyes shut to stop a tear from rolling down.

“Chanyeollie!” Yixing chirped, bursting into the room. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at Chanyeol with concern. “Is everything alright?”

“No… Could you, could you please sit down?”

“What’s wrong?” Yixing asked, his demeanor going from the happy, bright aura to the mature confidence he had in times of crisis. Chanyeol had seen it before, the many sides of him. He loved them all, yet he had lied. About everything.

“Everything,” Chanyeol chuckled bitterly. “I… haven’t been entirely honest, about myself.” The moments Yixing and he had during the month passed through Chanyeol's mind. He couldn't bring himself to regret.

Sliding the engagement ring on his index finger, Chanyeol sighed. “I… I, Prince Chanyeol of Reind, have lied. About everything. I… don’t know why I have kept this hidden for so long.”

Yixing pursed his lips. “I knew about you being the heir to the throne, Chanyeol. I was waiting for you to be comfortable.” The smile Yixing sent his way was warm and bright. “Unless there is something else?”

“I… I am engaged. I love you, I love you so much, but I am engaged.” Chanyeol looked away, unable to meet Yixing’s eye. “The wedding is in two months.”

When Chanyeol stole a glance, Yixing was crying. Silently, not making a sound, but tears rolling down his face.

Chanyeol looked away, the gut-wrenching feeling of hurting Yixing too much to process.

“Chanyeol…”

Breath hitching, Chanyeol waited for the worst. “What?”

“I knew.”

Relief crashed over Chanyeol, replaced by a feeling of immense quilt. “I’m so sorry for not telling you earlier.”

Yixing scooted closer, grabbing his hand. “It’s alright, dear.”

“No. No it’s not. I lied. I…”

“Chanyeol. I knew. Everything, Right from the start. It’s okay.”

Chanyeol chuckled bitterly. “As if that makes anything any better,” he scoffed.

Yixing held onto his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. “What will you do now? Will you head back?”

Chanyeol sighed, dropping his head down. “I don’t want to. But I have to. I would have to escape far, far away to not.”

“I… I understand,” Yixing said, hands trembling. “Just… Just don’t forget me?”

All of the guilt Chanyeol had not let himself feel crashed into him in that one moment. “I won’t, Yixing. I am not sure if I can.”

“That’s enough for me,” Yixing softly said and got up. “Could I… Could I have one last kiss?” 

Chanyeol smiled, but it did not quite reach his eyes. “You could.”

Yixing tried to put on a brave smile as he sat down next to Chanyeol, bringing both of his hands to cage Chanyeol’s head in, their lips meeting. 

It tasted like salt.

Tears.

* * *

Two days. Chanyeol had given himself two days to say goodbye to Yixing properly. There was not a moment during those two days he did not want to cry.

Chanyeol jostled the bag on his shoulder. It was heavy, the leather strap digging into his shoulder. The only thing he wanted was to sag down, give up, and never leave. Yixing had tears in his eyes, one trailing across his cheek. Chanyeol blinked the burning sensation away, willing himself to only cry after leaving town.

“I’ll be back, I promise,” Chanyeol hummed, pressing a kiss on Yixing’s temple. He would be okay. He had the Temple, his friends there, he was strong. He would indeed be okay.

Of himself, Chanyeol did not know. A wife, an empire, a family to start. It all meant losing Yixing.

He hoped that his infatuation was temporary, that it would fade away as time went on. 

If he was honest with himself, he would admit he loved Yixing. In his mind, love did not happen in weeks. Yet, Yixing was the only thing Chanyeol thought about. 

Yixing took a shuddering breath, letting his hands fall of of Chanyeol’s. They were clammy, shaking as Yixing kept in his tears. Strong, he was so strong.

He wiped his tears with a sleeve, stepping inside the Temple. They had agreed on a short goodbye. The faster it was over, the less they would cry, the less they would have to think about it.

“Goodbye, Yixing.”

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.”

The door closed.

* * *

“Good morning, Priest.”

The voice behind was familiar. Too familiar.

There were few things Yixing wanted to forget, but that voice was one of them. The memory of that voice brought such an onslaught of emotions that he could not process them.

Yixing stood up, turning around, heart in his throat. The voice did not have the same pep as it did, but Yixing would recognize it anywhere. It was the voice that rumbled low, laughed loud, and whose bearer had taken Yixing’s heart with him as he left.

It took a while for Yixing to convince himself it was Chanyeol, in flesh, standing in the garden, amidst the flowers Yixing had tended to for months.

He looked older, much older. Not in a way that spoke of time passing, but in the way that people who grew did. Loss. Chanyeol had lost something.

A wedding ring adorned his right index finger, a thick band of silver glinting in the light. 

Yixing forced a smile on his face. He might have been hurt, but at least he had a wife to come home to. It had been almost a year. He probably had a child, too.

Chanyeol looked away, wrapping a hand around his elbow. Yixing's eyes followed the motion, focusing on the white ribbon around the thickest part of his arm. It was tied in a bow, the ends hanging down, fluttering in the wind.

Realization emptied all the air from Yixing’s lungs. Chanyeol did not have a wife to come back home to. Choking on a sob, Yixing covered his mouth, gaze flickering from the ribbon to the wedding finger, to Chanyeol’s face.

“I… I'm sorry.”

A soft sigh escaped Chanyeol’s lips. “She… a miscarriage. Nothing could be done.” He looked down. “She was buried yesterday.”

Yixing dropped his hand. A fast horse could bring a man from Reind to Brimrock in three days, no less.

Chanyeol had not attended his wife’s funeral. Instead, he had mounted a horse and ridden across three provinces, just to see Yixing. The realization made him choke on another sob, tears burning his eyes. “W-why are… why are you here?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to stay. Two months, and I would have had a child, and a wife. Now I have… now I have neither.”

Yixing covered his mouth. He had never wanted children, never thought of himself holding his own creation. Yet, the thought of Chanyeol holding such pain, it was crushing. It was suffocating in a way he did not think was possible. It hurt.

Chanyeol’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I don’t know why I am here.”

Yixing wanted to feel empathy, to feel sorry for Chanyeol’s loss, to feel remorse about two innocent lives being gone. Yet, he was too selfish. He cried just because Chanyeol was hurt.

“What are you going to do?” Yixing asked silently. He knew he would hate the answer, he knew it would break him, but he had to know.

Chanyeol lifted his head up. This time, he did not look away.

“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> phew. it's done. did you cry? i did. mostly because a minor setback happened and i went from 12k to 4.5k in one day and yeah. but i'm back in business! with 12k! without my cool plot tho but... that's entirely my own fault. snif.
> 
> first of all. thanks to my prompter, even if i panicked at first (for context, this prompt was originally got au but i do not know anything of it) and wanted to cry my eyes out. the end result positively surprised me, i hope you enjoyed this!! then, a certain Z functioned as my emotional support corn doge (a very important task, upheld my sanity as this madness went on). thank you. the biggest, phattest, mushiest thanks goes to I, who betaed this, and listened to me whine, among other highly important stuffs. welcome back to the fandom bub!
> 
> come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire). i post all kinds of things regarding fics on twitter and occasionally just yell into the abyss. you're welcome to just lurk, also. my wonderful, wonderful beta can be found here: [@inarichii](https://twitter.com/inarichii)
> 
> meanwhile you can drop a kudos and a comment to make my day :3


End file.
